


Fairies in the Bookstore

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that dark fairies could bring the villains in our favorite books to life? Well, now Jeremy does and the fairies don't want him spreading rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairies in the Bookstore

This was a meeting that I think I wasn't supposed to see. I was making sure that the bookstore was completely locked up when I saw something I could only deem as indescribable. Tiny men and women who had wings and were glowing different shades of dark blue and purple looked like they were having a meeting. A book was one on the table in front of them. One of them was wearing a crown, tiny and shiny like polished gold. I could almost over-hear what they were saying but most of it was gibberish. The scariest part about it was that they were speaking in tandem. I didn't want to seem paranoid, but it was almost like a spell. That was when the screeching started. However, from what I could tell, it wasn't coming from the group. It was deafening to the point that I wanted to fall to my knees and collapse into myself. The chanting became louder and that was when I fell to the ground. As I lay on the ground another of the tiny people came up to my face, however, this one was carrying a tiny spear.  
"You are not permitted to seethe queen. You are supposed to be gone." The voice was small but definitely masculine.  
"What do you mean?" My ears were still stinging from the continuous screech coming from somewhere behind me.  
"I do not pity your fate Jeremy. Best of luck in your new world." With that the tiny man walked away. What did he mean "new world"? Then the screeching stopped and the nausea began. Not like "rollercoaster" nausea but "bad food" nausea. I looked towards the table and the small creature with the crown was looking at me and smiling. My world began spinning and then I blacked out to that cruel smile staying in my head. It felt like I had been asleep for days. I remembered the bookstore and the strange creatures surrounding a table. I remember the cruel smile and the never-ending spinning. I do not, however, remember a field of wheat surrounded by wooden fences and small cottages.


End file.
